


Reality

by Fushigi Kismet (tokyofish), tokyofish



Category: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-01
Updated: 2004-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/Fushigi%20Kismet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyofish/pseuds/tokyofish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An introspective April piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs is © WEP, and Sei Jyushi Bismarck is © Studio Pierrot!

When she was young she was full of dreams. Maybe I’ll be a scientist, an engineer, a movie star, a tennis player!

One by one they fell away until she was left with parts of some, fragments of others, an echo of another . . .

And somehow, from the remnants of the old, she formed a new dream.

 

When she was young, she was in love with a prince and she spun her fantasies around him and the life they would lead together.

And that too was lost to reality, to the force of changing circumstance, of belated realization . . .

But she grew because of it. She accepted the pain with grace and bloomed into a woman.

 

The dream was brighter because of those she shared it with. Laughter and tears, life and death; more than all those others they grew dearer to her – her friends and their purpose. To protect the dream they shared, to safeguard the dreams of others, she gave herself completely over to her purpose in a manner she would never before have conceived.

Her love was deeper when she finally reached out to that long-proffered hand. Because she had felt the loss of love all too keenly before, she treasured it all the more tenderly now. The hand she held was real and warm to the touch as it clasped her own.

 

She knew what it meant to be a child, a girl filled with dreams and fantasies.

She knows what is means to be an adult, a woman filled with a dream and the truth.

Truth, she thought, can be both terrible and beautiful . . . a blessing and curse. But it can give you something that an illusion, no matter how treasured, cannot.

 

She knows where real happiness dwells.


End file.
